


Hold on to These Moments As They Pass

by cold_feets



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve. A year ago, he was in prison, and now he's sprawled across a couch with the man who put him there and his wife like it's the most easy, natural thing in the world, even if he's been through hell to get here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to These Moments As They Pass

The clock ticks past midnight, and Neal smiles and sighs, settling back in the couch cushions. On the muted television, the crowd cheers and sings, and beside him, Peter bends down to press a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead as she dozes, head pillowed on Peter's thigh.

"Happy New Year," Peter whispers to her, and she hums sleepily, turning to press a quiet kiss to his mouth. Her legs shift in Neal's lap as she twists, and he runs his hand along her warm calf, and grins as she stretches, catlike, before settling down again.

"Out for all hours at these events you run, but you never make it to midnight to ring in the new year, do you?" Peter laughs.

El scowls and elbows him in the stomach gently before slipping back into sleep.

Peter turns to Neal, still grinning. "It's been quite a year," he says.

"Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement?" Neal asks.

A year ago, he was in prison, and now he's sprawled across a couch with the man who put him there and his wife like it's the most easy, natural thing in the world, even if he's been through hell to get here. "Quite a year" doesn't even begin to cover it.

But Peter only shrugs, the gesture loose and relaxed from the wine they shared, and when Peter says, "C'mere," Neal feels just as pliant as he leans in and lets Peter bring their mouths together, his fingers warm on the back of Neal's neck.

"Happy New Year," Peter tells him. And somehow, against all odds, it is.


End file.
